1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool device, and more particularly to a tool device for dismantling or disengaging an oil seal and/or bearing element from a vehicle part or machine element or object or the like and for allowing the bearing element to be easily dismantled or disengaged from the vehicle part or machine element or object by the users themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicle parts or machine elements or objects comprise a bearing element rotatably received or engaged in a socket or housing. Normally, the socket or housing includes a solid structure for stably receiving the bearing element and for preventing the bearing element from being removed or disengaged from the socket or housing particularly when the bearing element is rotated in a great speed relative to the socket or housing.
When the typical vehicle parts or machine elements have been damaged or when the bearing element has been worn out, it will be difficult to remove or disengage the bearing element from the socket or housing, particularly may not be easily removed or disengaged from the socket or housing by the users themselves. In addition, a number of different tool members or tool devices are required to be purchased and prepared to remove or disengage the bearing element from the socket or housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,129 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,795 to Burman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,604 to Hawkins, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,791 to Clouse et al. disclose several of the typical puller devices or removing tools or presses for loosening or removing oil seals and/or bearing elements from a vehicle part or machine element or the like and comprise a support body for supporting the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes, and one or more spacer members for moving or separating the ears of the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes from each other and for removing or disengaging the bearing element from the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes.
However, the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes may include different widths or thicknesses, and the gripping or grasping jaws or pawls have a predetermined spacing distance such that the gripping or grasping jaws or pawls of the support body may not be used for supporting the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes of different widths or thicknesses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool devices for removing or disengaging the bearing elements from the sockets or housings.